Generally, when holding indoor/outdoor exhibitions or general events, facilities for the exhibitions or events are necessary.
It is necessary to determine how to install exhibition facilities to maximize an exhibition effect of goods while exhibiting the goods. That is, when the facilities are installed to show off exhibited goods, it is possible to maximize the exhibition effect. However, in the case of facilities that fail to show off the exhibited goods, users may not know what is exhibited.
Also, when performing events such as general concerts, presentations, and demonstrations, facilities for forming stages and configurations of facilities enabling users to enjoy refreshments or to carry out talks are important.
As described above, since facilities necessary to hold exhibitions or various events are very important, construction of the facilities becomes one of important elements and then an industrial field related to stage installation has been activated.
Particularly, it is necessary to seriously determine types, forms, and arrangements of installations at an initial step of designing the installations and a value of the installations built and completed once may be considerable.
However, most of installations for exhibitions or various events is merely for a single use and is demolished right after being installed in such a way that facilities or the installations are difficult to be used and abandoned when it is impossible to reuse, thereby causing resource waste problems.
When holding the same exhibitions or the same events in the case of concert tours or traveling exhibitions as a series of performances, since facilities or installations should be somehow differently installed each time according to environments or conditions for installation, although the installations are considerably helpful, it is difficult to perform by using the installations because there is no consistency.
Also, in the case of woodworking or general system booths as general exhibition space constructing methods, when being installed outdoors, it is difficult to provide durability due to natural restrictions of bad weather such as snow, rain, and wind, in which there are limitations in an installation method and place. Also, event places are used as single layered structures. Although when it is possible to display duplex type structures, since constructed structures are poor, it is difficult to be used as available spaces for events. It is difficult to maximize efficiency of using places (spaces).
Accordingly, a technology of providing durability regardless of places (indoor/outdoor) for installation, capable of setting an event hall in a short time to efficiently use a limited space, and allowing repetitive usage to be possible to prevent resource wastes is necessary.